<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can still taste her on you by lohoron</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876283">i can still taste her on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron'>lohoron</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jared/Richard One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Richard, Jealous Richard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richard Hendricks is Bad at Feelings, but a little better than usual, jared is baby, like fucking always</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lohoron/pseuds/lohoron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilfoyle shrugs, spinning his chair over to face Richard. “Are you jealous that the gay mortician gets more pussy than you?”</p><p>Richard flinches, clearly disgusted, “Shut up, seriously. No. I. It's just. Kind of crazy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jared/Richard One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can still taste her on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I mean, can you believe that he like… gets so many girls? And takes them <em>here?</em> This place is a shit hole,” Richard huffs out, watching another girl follow Jared into the garage.</p><p>The fourth this week. Not that he's been keeping count. </p><p>Gilfoyle shrugs, spinning his chair over to face Richard. “Are you jealous that the gay mortician gets more pussy than you?”</p><p>Richard flinches, clearly disgusted, “Shut up, seriously. No. I. It's just. Kind of crazy.”</p><p>“I agree with Richard,” Dinesh follows, digging into a bag of potato chips, “Jared's not even attractive. Why do they like him so much?”</p><p>Richard shrugs.</p><p>---</p><p>“Hey, could we talk?” Richard asks, anxiously, as he leans against Jared's door frame. </p><p>“Of course, of course! Come sit down,” Jared smiles, patting on the empty spot next to him as he sets down his iPad. Richard slowly walks over, closing the door behind him. He sits down and looks down at his hands in his lap. “What's on your mind?”</p><p>“Uh-” Richard starts, in Richard-like fashion, “Could you. Maybe. Stop bringing so many girls here?” He twiddles with his thumbs, not daring to look up.</p><p>Jared's face contorts into a disappointing frown. “Oh. I’m so sorry. Have I been unprofessional? I’ll never do it again, truly, I apologize. I just thought that, as long as I was in here--”</p><p>“No, it's not-- no--” Richard mumbles out, running a hand over his face, “it's just that. I. I- uh. Jared, just. It's a little distracting. That's all. Yeah. That's it.”</p><p>Richard's bright red when he finally does stare back at Jared and his eyes immediately, fucking immediately, stare down at Jared's lips. Freshly kissed. Freshly sucked on. They're so much more plump than usual. Oh, Richard feels queasy. </p><p>“Oh,” Jared says, sad, looking back at Richard, “Yes. Of course. I apologize.”</p><p>“Gah, you don't have to. Apologize. I just.” Richard breaths out shakily and looks away from Jared for a second.</p><p>(Do it. Richard. Kiss him. Kiss him. You can do it.)</p><p>“What is it, Richard?” He inquires, gaze concerned. He leans in a bit and Richard can smell the scent of whatever woman was just on him and he's-- fuck. He <em>is</em> jealous. </p><p>But not of Jared. God, he's so jealous of all the stupid girls that Jared brings in. </p><p>(It's unfair. They barely know him. Why doesn't he ever bring me into the garage. Why hasn't he even asked?)</p><p>Richard squeezes his eyes closed. </p><p>He lets his hand slip from in between his and Jared’s legs to resting softly on Jared’s thigh. He hears him gasp. </p><p>Richard opens his eyes, watching as Jared stares back at him with wide eyes. He inches his hand closer so that his fingers are resting on the inside of Jared’s thigh.</p><p>“Can it. Can it be my turn now?” Richard whispers out, barely a thought, barely a whisper, but Jared’s staring back at him with these beautifully huge eyes and Richard can't even think of the possibility of “no” being on the table. </p><p>“I- I-” Jared stumbles, cheeks flushing pink, he scoots closer to Richard.</p><p>“Would you- would you. Would you let me touch you? Like those girls?” Richard licks his lips, eyes flickering over Jared's shocked face. </p><p>“Oh, Richard, I don't know what to say-- I- <em>OH!</em>” The palm of Richard’s hand rests on Jared's clothed dick. Richard smirks, satisfied by the reaction.</p><p>“Yes?” Richard asks softly, inching closer to Jared until their mouths are so close that Richard is certain he can taste him already. </p><p>Jared smacks his lips, dry-mouthed, and nods. “Yes,” He breathes, slowly closing the gap between them and planting his lips on Richard's.</p><p>Richard’s head is exploding.</p><p>(That'll teach him. Bringing all those girls. God, I’m right here, Jared. I’m right here. Always have been.)</p><p>He palms Jared, feeling him getting half-hard, and Jared moans softly against his mouth. It's such a beautiful sound. And feeling. The vibration.</p><p>They move in a dubious rhythm, Richard taking the illusion of control, as Jared rests one of his hands on the side of Richard’s face. It feels like forever before they seperate. </p><p>And then Richard’s moving quickly. Unbuttoning Jared’s pants like they’re in some kind of hurry. “Oh, Richard,” Jared whimpers, “I didn't know you wanted this. I never knew you wanted this.”</p><p>Richard drops before Jared on his knees, pulling his pants down to his ankles. “You never noticed?” Richard asks, kissing up and down Jared’s thighs while looking up, “Never noticed how pissed it made me?” He rolls his thumb over Jared’s head on the outside fabric of his underwear, “When you brought all those girls back? God, Jared. I-- It made me so fucking mad.”</p><p>He pulls Jared’s underwear down past his knees, smiling up. Jared gasps when Richard takes a hold of his hard cock.</p><p>(Oh my God, is this happening? This is happening. Richard is sitting in front of me. This isn't a dream, right? Right?)</p><p>“Oh, oh, Richard, I’m so sorry,” Jared whimpers out as he watches Richard spit on his hand before applying it back to his erection. It's horribly lewd. He feels like he shouldn't even be allowed to see this. </p><p>He pumps his hand slow, teasing, so much less urgent than the rest of this has all been. </p><p>“You should be,” Richard whispers, kissing up Jared’s shaft, “I've had to be so fucking patient,” a kiss to his tip, “Been wanting you to fuck me since I saw you, Jared. And you go and whore around with these subpar little bitches?” </p><p>(Is it too much? Shit, am I making him uncomfortable?)</p><p>He looks up, watching Jared’s face contort in shameful pleasure. He lets out an internal sigh of relief.</p><p>Jared shivers, resting a hand in Richard’s curls (Richard's curls, oh my God, they're so soft), biting down on his lip as Richard’s mouth forms warm around Jared’s head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I had no idea. No idea, Richard. I- I- would've. So much sooner.”</p><p>He pops his mouth off, still forcing his hand up and down. “I can still taste her on you,” Richard whispers, “Was she good?” He asks, eyebrow quirking up.</p><p>Jared's eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, no. She was. Nothing. Nobody.”</p><p>Richard pumps his hand faster now, his other hand resting underneath Jared's thigh. “Yeah?” Richard asks as Jared whimpers, grip tightening on Richard’s hair. Jared nods frantically, bucking his hips up. “You've got such a pretty dick, Jared,” Richard smiles, now soothing his free hand’s thumb over Jared’s swollen testicles. </p><p>“Oh, oh. Thank you, Richard, thank you,” he moans out, head thrown back loosely.</p><p>“No wonder they all wanted you,” his wrist is flicking sporadically quickly now, tugging hard and forcefully and Jared is almost on the brink of tears. “Just look at you.”</p><p>And Richard stops completely, pressing harsh kisses to the inside of Jared’s thighs. He bites against the skin, sniffing ruthlessly. Jared whines, forcing his hips up as his hard cock bounces with the movement. </p><p>“Beautiful legs. Like porcelain, Jared,” He mumbles against Jared’s thigh, forming red and purple bruises on his porcelain skin. “And your little tummy. God. I want- gah. Wanna touch you all day.” One of his hands rests against the concave of Jared’s tummy, soft and gentle, fingertips grazing.</p><p>“Richard. Oh. Richard, please,” Jared whines, pushing Richard closer until his nose nuzzles against his pubic hair. “More, more.”</p><p>“Would you wanna fuck me now, Jared?” Richard asks calmly, staring up from in between Jared’s thighs with a smug little grin, “Fuck me like one of them?”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Please. Let me,” He blabbers out, desperately needing it. Needing Richard. </p><p>Richard says nothing else before he gets up and takes his pants off. His dick is hard in his underwear, the outline more than visible in his boxer shorts, and he adjusts himself a little as he stares at Jared. “Just fucking look at you. Fuck. You're so. Fuck. I don't even know how to say it, Jared. Perfect?”</p><p>Jared gets up, then, pressing his mouth back against Richard’s forcefully as they stumble back onto Jared’s sad excuse for a bed. He hovers over Richard, pressing hard kisses to his thin lips. He grinds his cock against Richard’s, revelling in Richard’s moans which he catches in the back of his throat. </p><p>“Does that feel good, Richard? Hm?” Jared asks softly, gently, lovingly. And Richard grins back up at him, nodding quickly and wrapping his arms around his neck. “Let me see your pretty cock, then. Come on,” he whispers, tugging Richard’s boxers off.</p><p>It springs free against Jared’s stomach, leaking at the tip already. Oh, Richard’s liking this. He really is. “Hm. There we go, marvelous,” Jared hums, taking Richard's cock into his abnormally large hand.</p><p>“Fuck, Jared,” Richard grunts, pressing him close again to place their mouths together. There's too much saliva and too much teeth but God, it's the most perfect kiss Jared’s ever had.</p><p>“Oh, I wish you would've told me sooner, Richard. I would've been fucking you every night,” Jared whispers against Richard’s neck, sucking a spot. Richard shivers and squirms, fucking himself into Jared’s hand. </p><p>“Ah, ah. Yeah. Fuck. Me too. I. Oh, fucking--” Jared’s hand trail down to Richard perineum, fingertips grazing Richard’s eager hole. “Shit,” Richard whispers, arching his back off of the bed, his heart beating out of his chest.</p><p>Jared holds up two fingers to Richard’s mouth, and Richard quickly and gladly sucks on them. He combs his tongue in between them, bobbing his head just a little. Jared thinks he looks so incredibly beautiful.</p><p>“Lemme see you,” Jared whispers, sitting back and contorting his body in a way so that he can see Richard’s pulsating hole. He smiles, taking the fingers out of Richard’s mouth and feathering them over top. “Pretty boy. Hm. Pretty boy.”</p><p>“God, fuck me, Jared. Please. I need you to.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Jared wonders, smiling, pushing the tip of his middle digit inside of him. Richard groans, tensing his abdominal muscles. “You <em>need</em> me to?” </p><p>Richard nods desperately. “Yes. Yes. I need you to, Jared. Please.” He slips his finger deeper inside. “Oh, oh. Come on. This should be- should be fucking illegal.”</p><p>“What? Making sure you're stretched enough? Making sure you're comfortable?” Jared teases, pressing a kiss to Richard’s bent knee. </p><p>“Aha- Jared- fuckin’ bastard. C’mon. Please.” Richard’s sweating in his hoodie and tee but he won't let it interrupt any of this. He couldn't possibly. Not when Jared's middle finger presses inside of him and hooks at the end.</p><p>Not when Jared looks more focused than he ever has while being so incredibly unhinged and relaxed at the same time. </p><p>Richard's ass lifts from the bed as he moans loud, turning his head to the right. “So receptive,” Jared whispers in amazement, “So pretty, Richard. You are exquisite.”</p><p>“Fuck me. Please. Please, Jared.”</p><p>Jared teases his second finger against Richard’s hole, slipping it in easily. “Do you ever finger yourself?” Jared asks, ignoring his request completely.</p><p>Richard nods desperately, swirling his hips to rock himself against Jared's fingers. “Yes. I think of you. Always. How you would do it,” Richard cries out as Jared’s fingers pump in and out of him, making this sickly wet sound. “Oh, please, now? Please-- I-- I can't. I want. So bad.”</p><p>“And how do I finger you when you think of me, Richard?” Jared teases, twisting his fingers inside Richard. Richard cries out a deep moan, his breathing uneven.</p><p>“Fast. Fast and hard and-- and- you make me cum faster than anybody else. I- God, please fuck me. I can't stand it. I can't-- I’m not gonna fucking last, Jared-- I-”</p><p>“Okay, okay, princess,” Jared smiles, spitting onto his cock while still scissoring his fingers apart inside of Richard. He adjusts Richard slightly, setting a pillow under his sacrum. “That's good? Comfortable?”</p><p>(Richard wants to scream.)</p><p>“For fucks sake, <em>please</em>,” he grunts, nodding heavily. Jared lines himself up with Richard’s hole and stares down at the boy, completely and totally giddy. </p><p>Jared teases against Richard’s hole, circling it with his tip. “You're quite the sight, did you know?” Jared says endearingly as he presses his tip in. Richard hisses. “So beautiful. Did you know that you're so, so beautiful, Richard?” He inches deeper, slowly, as Richard’s mouth gapes wide open.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whimpers, “fuck, fuck, oh, fuck, Jared,” he clings his nails into the back of Jared’s neck. “Deeper. C’mon. I can-- ah, fucking- fuck- I can take it-”</p><p>“You've got quite the potty mouth,” Jared whispers back shakily, feeling Richard tight around him, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. He presses in even deeper and Richard lets out a throaty whine, eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“Yes. I do. I do- I. Fuck, fuck, Jared-- your cock is- so. Fucking long. I-- Jesus Christ,” Richard whines, now digging the balls of his feet against the bottom of Jared's back. </p><p>“So tight, baby,” Jared comments back, and the nickname sends a shiver down Richard’s spine. He pushes his last two inches inside of Richard, shocking against him hard, and Richard cries out in wonder and pain and arousal all at the same fucking time. “Oh, you feel so good. So fucking good.” He jerks his hips in and Richard’s eyes fly wide open, working his hips in the opposite direction. </p><p>“Better than those sluts? Than all those bitches-- oh, have fucking mercy -- you bring back here? Huh?” Richard eggs on, staring up at Jared. </p><p>Jared nods angrily, picking up speed as the cot cracks underneath them. “A million times better. Oh, Richard. You-- you’re a million times better than them.” </p><p>Richard laughs through a moan, shocking up with every thrust Jared makes inside of him. “Good. Fuck. Good. Ah, Jared. Jared. Only fuck me. From now on. Only me.”</p><p>Jared’s hips jerk faster as he nods, licking over Richard’s collarbone. “Only you, baby. Only… only you. Only want you.”</p><p>“Aha- haaaa- Gonna. I’m. Close.” Jared’s tip hits his prostate hard and Richard feels his body start to stagger down. “Please. Fucking. Please. Cum inside me, Jared. Please.”</p><p>“Yeah? Yeah? You want me to-- to fill you up?” Jared grunts, his perfectly perfect hair falling out of its usual style. Richard is nodding hysterically, these beautifully quiet moans escaping his parted lips. </p><p>“Please,” Richard cries, squeezing his eyes shut as he reaches for his leaking cock, slowly pumping his hand up and down, “God, please.”</p><p>“How about,” Jared whispers shakily, getting so, so very close, “How about I eat you out after, huh? Really taste you.”</p><p>“Oh, yes. Yes. Please do, Jared.” His eyes are squeezed shut and he already feels it. Feels it in his tummy. Recognizes his thighs going shaky and his arms giving out, barely able to move enough to get himself off. “Gah-- I’m gonna- Hmpf, I'm gonna-- cum. Fuck, Jared, Harder. Please. Fuck me harder.”</p><p>(Jared tries; but he's stumbling down and cumming inside of Richard at the precise same moment as him.)</p><p>It feels kind of magical. Being filled up.</p><p>And then Jared pulls out of him and he feels it all pour out and he whimpers, loud and sad. Before he can get used to the feeling of being empty again, though, Jared’s readjusting to a position that allows him to lick it all up. </p><p>Outside and inside and Richard is fucking sweating, holy shit, but it feels like a dream. A hazy dream. There's tears prickling in his eyes. Tears prickling in his eyes as Jared’s tongue works inside of him, sucking, slurping. </p><p>“Jared- oh, God. You-- you're fuckin’ incredible,” Richard laughs, throwing his head back and raising himself up slightly.</p><p>“Are you still jealous?” Jared smirks up at him, biting the top of his hole after teasing him, and Richard laughs again (oh, a truly wonderful sound).</p><p>“Fuck off,” he settles on, playfully. </p><p>And then Jared’s hovering over him again, one hand gently massaging over Richard’s hip bone under his hoodie and t-shirt. Their eyes meet and, for the first time in his life, Jared sees it.</p><p>Jared thinks, maybe, somehow, in some way, he sees love in Richard’s eyes.</p><p>They're so beautifully widened, attentive and glossy at the same time. His eyebrows are relaxed for once in his goddamn life and he looks like a portrait. A painting titled <em>Boy in Love</em>. And Jared sees it. Jared really thinks he sees it.</p><p>“I love you,” Jared whispers, strolling his thumb over Richard’s cheek. </p><p>A lot goes through Richard's mind at once.</p><p>(No. I can't let him love me. I’ll destroy him. Richard Hendricks, a stubborn and unimpressive man-child. He’ll need me and I won't be able to live up to it. He’ll love me and I won't know what to do with it. I’ll love him so much. Too much. Make him stay. No matter what he wants. I’m a disaster. I can't let him be in love with a disaster.)</p><p>But instead of saying any of the horribly self-doubting thoughts in his mind, he just mumbles back, “I- uh. I think I love you, too,” and kisses Jared softer than he's ever kissed anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>